The Break Down
by IheartRonnikins
Summary: Rewritten-How Ginny deals with losing Fred. DH spoilers.


Disclaimer-If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't have written this story, because Fred would be alive

Updated-I actually rewrote this whole story, and it's not very happy, FYI. I had a friend die suddenly and I kind of wrote what I am feeling for him. I won't be offended if no one reads it, but I needed to write it. Thanks.

Ginny knew that she would see death in the war. And who was she kidding? With six brothers, her parents, the love of her life, and her best friends all fighting, odds were, she was going to lose someone. That does not mean that she was in any way prepared for it. Now, sitting at her brother's funeral, she felt like life would never be as good as it should be. There would never be a day when she wouldn't think of him. Each day for the past week she had cried a little less. Yesterday she had only broken down about six or seven times, which was quite an improvement. But today would be one big breakdown.

During the funeral Bill and Charlie gave a beautiful speech about growing up with Fred. Ginny actually laughed a few times through her tears. She had Harry on one side of her, holding her hand, and George on the other. She had her hand linked with his and her head on his shoulder. He was a mess. He kept questioning why this had happened and Ginny had no answer for him. She couldn't stop thinking about the first time she saw Fred's lifeless body.

She had been heading back towards the castle wondering why she had a clear path when she heard Voldemort telling Harry that he had one hour to turn himself over. She changed course towards the Great Hall and saw her family. She had been looking for Harry, Ron and Hermione to see what the plan was. But then she saw him. Her knees buckled and she covered her mouth with her hands so she wouldn't scream at the top of her lungs. Charlie was at her side immediately, catching her as her body collapsed to the ground. He helped her move her way towards the family, and although it was the worst sight she had ever seen, she could not take her eyes off Fred.

She had never felt so lost. She was vaguely aware of her family around her. She saw her mother sobbing over Fred and her father trying to be strong, but failing miserably. George was kneeling next to his twin, looking like a lost five year old, scared out of his mind. Bill was holding it together. He was being strong for everyone. He was currently holding Fleur and Percy as they cried. She knew that he would wait until this was over, and then cry his heart out for his beloved brother. Charlie was still holding her tightly and she was holding onto him for dear life.

Ron and Hermione were suddenly coming toward them, both crying. Ron went to his brothers and broke down as she had never seen before and Hermione came to her. They held each other and cried and Ginny felt as though she would never be able to stop. She couldn't believe that they still had a war to fight.

When the funeral had ended and what felt like a million people came up to Ginny to give their condolences, she was able to sit with the most important people back at the Burrow and talk about happier times. Her brothers, parents, many cousins, aunts and uncles, Harry, Hermione, Lee, Angelina, Oliver, Katie, Alicia, and what seemed like every Gryffindor she had ever met were all there. With Lee Jordan there, George was able to talk about some things that were so mischievous that not even Ginny had known about them. Everyone was laughing talking about their happy memories of Fred, and it felt good to know that so many people loved him so much. Ginny felt honored to be his sister.

A week after the funeral, Ginny found that she only cried a few times a day, and would usually stop when she would think about something funny Fred would have done. She would start again when she thought of how, if he saw her like this, he would wrap her up in a bear hug until she felt better. Ginny did know that this was possible when the war started, but she honestly didn't know that anything could hurt this much. She felt physically ill most days and she just wanted Fred back. Even though the funeral was over, she still expected to see him come in the door with some new product or to apparate to see her, if only for five minutes. She just couldn't stop hurting.

George moved back home for a while as he couldn't bear to be in his flat without Fred, and Ginny was glad to have him back. Charlie was staying with Bill and Fleur for a while as Harry and Hermione were staying at the Burrow. Ginny was grateful to have so many people around all the time, but with Fred gone, there was just too much of a space to fill.

It would take almost six months for Ginny to get back to her normal self. She still cried for Fred, but mostly they were at a happy memory and the tears would be gone before they had really come. She spent a ton of time with George and Lee and the rest of her time with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She knew she would always miss Fred, but at the same time she felt lucky to have someone smiling down at her from above.


End file.
